SheWolf
by Randomonia21
Summary: Alternate Universe. Song fic. Fem!Harry. The She-Wolf gets captured and can only wait to get her revenge the beautiful Luna has given her.


Disclaimer: Is Harry a submissive? Is he paired with: Fenrir, Viktor, Tom, Severus, Lucius, Draco, Jacob, Dean, Sam, Sasuke, somebody? Any dominant? Uh, no, so obviously I do not own HP. If I did, there would be gay love, and I'd be rich and all you would bow down to my awesomeness. Although if I had a time-machine I so would go back in time, kill the author and take her place, reaping in the benefits and glory… I've said to much as it is… Also, I do not own She-Wolf by Shakira, obviously, Shakira does.

Other: Harry's a female in this story. She's a werewolf having been captured. Alternate universe. Song fic.

* * *

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_  
_S.O.S. she's in disguise_  
_There's a she wolf in disguise_  
_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

The She-wolf paced angrily around her small silver cage, snarling at the potential buyers. They looked at her olive-tan skin, powerful legs as she stalked forward and backward, her straight, white teeth as she bared them at the people. Her raven-colored hair hung around her head in unbrushed rolls, giving her a wild, eccentric look complete with bright gold eyes.

Unlike popular belief, the silver didn't burn her; it…tickled her to put it mainly and made her irritable, it was similar to a allergic reaction. The "Magical Creatures" auction itself made her snarl; it was the day before the full moon. Finally, she'd be able to move about freely as a wolf, while she could do so whenever she wanted; she had no choice during the full moon and turned feral.

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me_  
_Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy_  
_The moon's awake now with eyes wide open_  
_My body's craving, so feed the hungry_

She turned suddenly, gaining attention from everyone at her sharp movement. She walked to the end of her cage before lying down, stretching and internally wincing at the popping of her muscles as she curled up, closing her eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.

It was instantious, the minute that the man entered her cage with the collar, she was up and snarling, her eyes already slanting as her wolfen side begged to be let loose on the inferior man. She saw him stiffen dramatically and absently noticed that all the potential buyers were gone. The other "Magical Creatures" were all being herded out one by one from their cages. The man started speaking softly as if to a cornered animal, not wanting to scare it.

_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday_  
_Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it_  
_I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office_  
_So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover_  
_And tell you all about it_

She snorted, "Bub, I'm not an animal and I don't appreciate you acting like I am. Give me the damn collar and I'll put it on. Come near me though, and I'll bite you." She clashed her teeth together in emphasize. The man paled as expected before literately throwing the collar at her as if it had suddenly burned his hand.

With a dramatic roll of her eyes, she snapped the collar on, a deadly smirk on her face. Had there been any other werewolves there with her, they would have laughed hard at the fear that she caused, she had been commonly known as the "sweet, kind one" of the mismatched pack of wolves.

_There's a she wolf in your closet_  
_Open up and set her free_  
_There's a she wolf in your closet_  
_Let it out so it can breathe_

Stalking out gracefully, she walked to her spot in line, third from the end. There were other creatures, Elves, Faeries, Neko's and others. What was pathetic was the fact that humans seemed to think that they were superior for catching us, when really, we let ourselves get caught (for the fun of it) or we were betrayed by someone we knew.

With a snort, she glanced up, coming out of her thoughts. She noticed that everyone was already walking forward and followed, while everyone elses head was down, hiding themselves – pathetic really – she held her head high and kept her strides powerful and authoritively, no human would be able to take away her pride.

_Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey_  
_It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way_  
_Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent_  
_The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student_

When her turn came up, she yanked the leash out of the man's hand and stalked forward, she would leave here in style. With a smirk, she knelt down before jumping up and on the platform, she snarled viciously before standing up. "Here is the She-Wolf, unmated and takes the form of a white wolf. She's calm but feisty and enjoys running. Let's start with the bidding at $50,000."

The price kept going up and up while she just yawned in boredom, really it was sad. While actually catching werewolves was really rare, it was pathetic to see how much money someone was willing to pay.

_To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar_  
_And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later_  
_Not looking for cute little divas or rich city guys that just want to enjoy_  
_But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy_

"Sold to the gentlemen in the front row for $120,000." The auctioneer said loudly.

_There's a she wolf in the closet_  
_Open up and set her free_  
_There's a she wolf in your closet_  
_Let it out so it can breathe_

She turned and looked at her new "owner" before being ushered off the stage and towards him. Snarling at the man trying to take her leash, she stalked forward, watching as the guards drew their guns, ready to shoot her if she tried anything. Which was pathetic really, she was superiorly stronger, faster, had more stamina, and smarter than all of them put together. Her new "owner" was tall with black hair and green eyes with red outlining them.

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_  
_S.O.S. she's in disguise_  
_There's a she wolf in disguise_  
_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

Her gaze settled on the man who would try to break her, when in fact, she'd be the one to break him.

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_  
_S.O.S. she's in disguise_  
_There's a she wolf in disguise_  
_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

As the night came upon the manor that the she-wolf was in, screams filled the air as the full moon shone proudly in the starry-night sky; giving her Childe the sweet vengance she so rightly deserved.

_There's a she wolf in your closet_  
_Let it out so it can breathe_

* * *

A/N: Eh, I got really bored today, so here you go. I'm thinking of writing something gorry for a change...yummy. I'm feeling homicidial again. R&R.


End file.
